Discord
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: Discord needed room to spread his chaos. What can he do? He's reformed and he has been betrayed by Tirek. He never wants to hurt ponies again...except for some harmless pranks. How will he be himself? Will Fluttershy be the one that helps him? Read to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

** Discord**

**This is a story for my favorite character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I got the idea when I watched a video on YouTube and I was asked the question "Is there a way for Discord to be good but have more freedom?" I thought about it and I got this idea. (I don't own MLP: FIM) Hope you enjoy this! (:**

Discord was sitting on a hill on the edge of Pony Ville, watching the sun set. He found it to be very boring since he had seen it about a million times. He had nothing else better to do so he figured at least if he did this, he would have time to think. He heard hoof steps behind him and turned around to see his favorite pony, Fluttershy.

"Hello Fluttershy," Discord said. Fluttershy came and sat next to him.

"Hello Discord. Is there a reason you didn't come to our tea party this afternoon?" Fluttershy asked. Discord sighed.

"I wasn't feeling up to it," Discord said. Fluttershy looked up at him.

"Is there a reason why?" Fluttershy asked sincerely. Discord looked at her.

"I'm sad is all," Discord said. Fluttershy sighed.

"I figured that, but _why_ are you sad, Discord?" Fluttershy asked. Discord looked back at the setting sun and put his chin in his claw and paw.

"I am a master of chaos Fluttershy. I am destructive and I don't like normalcy. I like craziness and…chaos! I went with Tirek because I thought he could give me freedom but he only did for a while. He then betrayed me and I knew what it was like to be betrayed and have some pony tell you they're your friend and take it back. I didn't want to do it to any other pony so I came back to good. I reformed once more. I am glad that I have friends but I need…freedom. I need room to spread my chaos. I am only allowed to do so in limits. I don't want to take over Equestria anymore…I just want to do what I do best… I want chaos and craziness. I want to be myself…be Discord," Discord explained. Fluttershy listened attentively. She understood what he meant.

She had been shy and not like other Pegasi. She didn't want to race ponies or make weather. She wanted to be with her animal friends and wanted freedom to do what she did best as well. She got that and when she thought of what she had; she got an idea that would help Discord.

"I know it must sound dumb to you but," Discord started to say but Fluttershy put a hoof on his shoulder and smiled.

"It doesn't sound dumb; in fact I know how you feel. When I was young I needed to be free to do what I did best since I didn't fit in with other Pegasi. I needed my space to spread my talent with my animals, and you know what?" Fluttershy asked. Discord looked at her with curiosity. "I got that space and I'm going to get that for you."

"How?" Discord asked curiously. Fluttershy smiled.

"You'll see," Fluttershy said.

**Hope you are enjoying this so far. Next chapter to come! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Happiness and Chaos

** Discord: Chapter Two**

**Here's the next chapter to the fan fic for Discord, who every pony loves…well maybe not every pony but we do! LOL! (: (Warning: Fluttercord fluff ahead.)**

Fluttershy was in the throne room with Princess Celestia. Discord paced back and forth. He was very nervous that the Princess would be mad of their request and think Discord was being selfish. He even worried that she might worry that he would turn bad if he didn't get what he wanted and she would turn him back to stone to prevent future problems.

When Fluttershy came back out, Discord nearly fell over off the floating couch he was sitting on. Fluttershy waved her hoof which indicated for him to come in the throne room with her. Discord nodded and came forth.

They walked into the room and Celestia stood with a royal stance. Discord could never tell if she was mad or calm. He gulped as he came forward and stood in front of her.

"Discord, Fluttershy tells me you want your own land to be free to spread your chaos talent. It will be for you and any pony who decides to visit you. It will be yours and only ponies who you say can step hoof in it. Is that right?" Celestia asked. Discord gulped again and nodded.

"I just want to be free to spread my chaos but I don't want to hurt any pony with my powers. I like having friends and I don't want to lose them." Discord glanced at Fluttershy. "I also don't want to feel like I don't have freedom," Discord said. Celestia nodded understandingly.

"I understand and I agree," Celestia said.

"I just want a little…wait…did you say you agree?" Discord asked. Celestia chuckled to herself.

"Yes Discord, I agree that you are master of chaos and you can't be concealed in a box. You need room to spread your wings and your powers. I will give you that land. I will have to find some but when I find the right spot, I will tell you right away," Celestia said. Discord smiled and picked up Fluttershy. He twirled around with happiness and out of happiness he kissed Fluttershy. Fluttershy blushed and put a hoof up to her mouth. Discord laughed nervously and put her down. Celestia smiled at this.

**(Discord's land a few days later)**

Discord was conjuring up a rainbow made out of candy when Fluttershy popped by for a visit. Discord spotted her and waved, dropping some candy he was eating. He looked at it and shrugged. He then conjured up some more.

"Hello Discord," Fluttershy said. Discord smiled.

"Hello Fluttershy, how are you today?" Discord asked with a lot of happiness In his voice.

"I'm good and you?" Fluttershy asked. Discord made a cotton candy storm cloud appear above his land.

"I'm wonderful! I get to spread my chaos and my friends can stop by to visit me so I'm not lonely. I have never been more happy…well there was one time I was more happy," Discord said. Fluttershy looked at him with curiosity.

"When were you happier than now? When you took over Equestria? I guess I could see that but at least now you…" Fluttershy was interrupted by Discord's claw on her lips.

"No, right now is when I've never been happier," Discord said as he leaned in and kissed Fluttershy and chocolate rain started pouring down on them. They let it, not caring that they were getting sticky. All they cared about was the feeling that each other's lips gave them in their hearts.

Discord pulled away.

"I couldn't be happier…unless you said yes," Discord said. Fluttershy was smiling but tilted her head in confusion. He pointed down and Fluttershy saw a horn ring on the ground. She knew what that meant. He was proposing!

"I…of course I want to marry you! YES, YES, YES!" Fluttershy yelled as she brought him in a warm embrace. Discord caressed her mane.

"Now I'm the happiest creature that could ever live," Discord said. Fluttershy had tears in her eyes. Discord leaned in and kissed her. He snapped and the chocolate rain turned into flowers and they were all clean. They kept kissing and went to the hill where they sat that one day. Fluttershy fell asleep in his arms and Discord watched the land he had transformed into his chaos kingdom.

"It's still not as beautiful as her," Discord said as he nuzzled up to the sleeping Fluttershy.

**I warned you of the fluff! Hope you liked it! (:**


End file.
